This is my afterlife?
by ShoeBoxOfTheDamned
Summary: When Emily wakes up and finds herself in a nasty little room, tons of dead bodies, and one frighteningly familiar corpse, one thought that runs through her mind is Is this my afterlife? What will Johnny do with a ghost in his house?
1. Time Please

Technically this is not my first fanfiction, I have attempted several others.But they all fizzled out so this will be the first one that will be seen by people other than myself and my friends. So please be kind with your words. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Disclamer!: All characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez. All except for Emily. She belongs to me.

Thank you for reading thus far, and please enjoy.

* * *

Emily opened her eyes, glancing around the dingy room she was currently in. She briefly remembered someone saying something about it being just another room in the world. But it didn't seem like a thought to dwell on at the moment. Right now, she had to figure out a way to get out of this certain room in the world. It was not a very comforting place. Rusted sharp metal objects lay scattered around, some of the objects stuck on walls, neatly hung on a little hook, and just looking like they had been stabbed right into the wall.

A light in the corner of the room caught her attention. There was a naked bulb hanging from the ceiling, over a stained wooded table. The only thing on this table was a little decomposed bunny head.

Emily found this very disturbing. She had no idea what had happened. Last thing she remembered before waking up here was walking happily down the street, minding her own business of course, and then, boom; she's in a nasty little room with weird stains covering every inch and half of a rabbit rotting on a table. This was lovely. A grand time was sure to be had for all.

Well, if she was going to get anywhere near the exit, she should probably get up. Oh, the floor probably wreaked havoc on her white shirt. Probably covered in millions of unidentifiable substances. Oh, wait, wait, wait, no. Not one stain. Emily stared in surprise at her shirt, inspecting her pants as well. Not one little mark. Nothing on her skin either. Perfectly clean.

Emily smiled to herself, this may be the first good sign of the day, if things kept going like this, she would probably be out of here in no time. The cup is always half full! Just keep believing and you will achieve!

With these positive thoughts, she marched out of the room, determined to find freedom.

Emily's positive-ness was quickly put out like a flame as she saw the hall way out side of the room.

A few skulls that managed to hold onto a few scarps of flesh had been duck tapped to the wall, yet more (if that's possible) sharp and deadly objects laying everywhere, more stains, and more body parts. Everywhere. Emily wouldn't be surprised to look up at the ceiling and see body parts there as well, but she didn't want to risk someone's toe falling into her face, so she merely ducked back into the previous room she had been in. She was hyperventilating, and curled into the fetal position in the corner of the room. And a few hours of quiet sobbing followed that.

In another room, a Mr. Johnny.C was laying on the floor, contemplating his life, when the quiet eerie sounds of crying reached his ears. Ah well, he heard that a lot, it was just another guest. Regretting their actions, asking why it was them. Why not someone else. People could be so self centered sometimes.

Nny snorted in disgust, stupid people. And their _ways. _They probably would never learn. No matter how many he got rid of, they would still stay the ignorant, annoying, wasteful, blobs of shit they always were. Nny wondered why he did this at all sometimes. What good could it possibly bring? Yes, he could get rid of a good majority of the ignorant blobs, but they would always just come back. But someone had to do it right? And if that wasn't the case, he at least had fun from time to time with his work. So everything was ok.

Nny smiled to himself and found shapes and pictures in the various stains and cracks on the ceiling as though they were clouds. Humming a little tune just for himself.

Back with Emily, she had scrounged up enough courage to run through the halls with her eyes on her feet. Therapy could fix this later. As she bolted madly from room to room, a pleasant tune reached her ears, someone was humming a song, maybe they could help her get out? She followed the noise, into a room that was just as horribly stained as the others, but empty of dead bodies and deadly weapons. She peeked around the corner, seeing a thin man in dark clothes, humming, and laying on his back.

"_He looks vaguely familiar." _Emily thought. _"Wait…."_ A memory was coming back to her now.

FLASHBACK:

Emily strut down the street, sporting her new clothes, a white top and kaki Capri's. They were nice and comfortable, and had cost lots of money, so she knew they were good.

She was on her way to a little café to meet her boyfriend, she was supposed to meet him at 12:00 but she didn't know what the time had been when she left.

"I should ask someone." She muttered to herself. Oh, there was a guy who didn't seem to be busy.

"Excuse me, do you have the time?" Emily asked, motioning to her wrist. The man raised an eye brow.

"No, sorry, I don't have a watch."

Emily started to move to another person to ask the time of them, when she heard an irritated growl from behind her and felt some one grab her arm roughly.

"Hey! What's your problem!?"

"What's MY problem? I think you mean what's YOUR problem! You asked me a question, and I took time out of my day to give you a polite answer, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN FUCKIN SAY THANK YOU?!??!?!? ISN'T THAT WHAT PEOPLE ARE SUPPOSED TO DO?! THANK ANOTHER IF THEY RESPOND TO SOME MEANINGLESS INQUIRMENT?!??! And what the HELL was with the damn hand motion thingy?!?!? You think I can't understand you without flailing your wrist in the air like an idiot?!?!?!"

Emily stared wide eyed at the man; he was obviously not right in the head. Best just to play along.

"I…I'm sorry if I, eh, offended you, I can promise it wont ever happen again!" She flashed her million dollar smile. Her pretty features got her out of trouble before, they should work now. "But I am afraid I must be going, I have an appointment..."

"Oh no, you wont be going anywhere, and you can be sure that it wont ever happen again." The man flashed a smile this time, but unlike hers, it was twisted and demonic.

Before every thing blurred together and darkened with the sting of a tazer gun, she briefly wondered why no one was doing anything, it was the middle of the day after all.

END OF FLASH BACK

Anger and fear bubbled up her throat. This was the little shit that had caused her to miss her date, cause her so much pain and fear. He was going to get a piece of her mind. She took a few threatening steps into the room, ready to beat his head in if she had too.

Nny felt the temperature drop, it was now freezing cold in the room. Not very nice at all.

"I suppose I am done in here anyway." He said to himself, and he got up to go to another room. "I still need to clean up room 127…"

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!?" Screamed Emily, but the man took no notice of her, and kept going. Out another door, she ran after him, not liking the fact he was ignoring her, and not noticing the fact that he could potentially kill her.

He opened a door with the numbers 127 scratched into the front, there were red marks that looked liked they were dripping from the numbers, as though someone had scratched the number into the door using their finger nails.

"COME BACK AND TALKE TO M-…." Emily stopped mid sentence, before her was a girl, about her own age, with blood dripping from her wrists, her hands had been completely cut off, and were laying on the floor beside her. A wrist watch and been shoved into each of her eyes, with blood leaking around them and down her pail face, her blond hair tangled and damp laying around her head like a gruesome halo. There was blood splashed all over the walls, smeared across the floor. It looked like after being blinded and mutilated, she was still alive, and was left to thrash about the room until death finally came.

She was wearing a white shirt, and kaki Capri's.

"Oh my God…OHMYGOD OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!" Tears streamed down Emily's face, she looked at her hands but they were gone, instead there were bleeding stumps. There was a shattered mirror on the wall, she ran over to it and looked at her face. There were no tears, there was blood, coming from her eyes. She had no eyes; there were watches instead of eyes.

At the sight of the blood, some little sarcastic part that was still in her head said "_Hey look, emo tears!"_

Emily ran out of the room, her hands were back to normal, she felt her face, no blood.

"What the hell is with the temperature?" Nny wondered out loud. It was normal in the room a few seconds ago, now freezing cold and now again, normal.

Emily looked back into the room, being careful not to actually go inside, incase her hands and eyes disappeared again. The only emotion she felt right now was rage. The man inside was putting her body into a trash bag, throwing her hands in after; He was coming towards the door with the bag over his shoulder, whistling.

Emily stepped in front of him; no way was she being ignored this time.

He walked right through her, shivering slightly. Emily ran after him, mad that she had no affect.

"_Fuckin bastard fuckin killed me."_ She thought angrily. "I'll teach you to ignore me!" She picked up a random metal thing that was on the ground and whipped it at his head. At least she thought she had, but nothing happened. She tried to pick it up again, but her hands passed right through it.

And then it dawned on her. Although you think it would have dawned on her earlier.

"I'm a ghost." For some reason, Emily was not disturbed by this information. It seemed to make sense.

"…..COME BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE!!! I'M GUNNA HAUNT YOU TILL YOU DIE!! THEN I'M GUNNA MAKE YOUR AFTERLIFE A LIVING HELL!!!!" Emily ran after the man, she remembered him mentioning his name, but it was after he cut one of her hands off, so she was not really listening. She would have to find it out later.

As she followed him down various hallways and through various rooms, trying her best to ignore the dead, dying, and captive, he turned down a random tunnel and threw the bag inside.

"How dare you treat my remains with such a lack of respect!"

"There! All clean. Now, TO THE TV!" He then skipped up a set of stairs Emily had not noticed before, after several minutes of more stair cases and hallways, they reached the top of the house. Once in what could only be described as a garbage heap, but was actually something along the lines of a living room, the man turned on the television, plopping himself down on the couch and instantly getting a glazed TV look in his eyes.

"Heeeey Johnny! Hehe, man I never get tired of that."

Emily jumped at the sudden new voice; no one else was in the room. But now she knew what his name was.

"Fuck Meat, what do you want."

"I wanted to tell you that there is a really pretty girl, standing right by you, right there, by the door!"

"Mmhmm, kay, you honestly think I am going to fall for that? I may be insane, but I am nor stupid."

"_Ah, so he knows then…"_ Emily thought.

"Hey girlie, what's your name?" cooed the voice.

"Uhmmm, it's, ah, Emily." Emily said, looking around the room.

"Down here. My name is Reverend Meat." The voice hissed. Emily looked down on the ground, but there was only a Bub's Burger Boy figurine. Emily cocked her head quizzically. She didn't want to say 'You're the statue?' because she would probably sound rather stupid, so instead she said…

"You can hear me?" Now she listened intently trying to pin point the voice.

"Yes! Yes I can, I can also see you, and may I say you are a pretty one." She blushed at this; a toy had just complemented her. It was a bit creepy actually.

"So, umm, how can you talk, and see me, and all that. And he can't." Emily pointed at Johnny.

"Well here's my theory, I, am a part of Nny's subconscious, I guess you could say, an-…"

"Nny?"

"Yes, Nny, if I may continue, I am basically part of him, and since you are a ghost-…"

"You can tell that I am a ghost?"

"YES. Shut up already. Some part of him, is aware of you, And I am the part of his mind that is… aware of you. An-…"

"So, wait, you are a figment of his imagination that I can hear, and interact with? How is that possible…"

"IT"S FUCKIN MAGIC OKAY?! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Shut the fuck up Meat. I don't know who the hell you're talking to, but it's annoying! It's still fucking cold in here…." That last part was mostly mumbled to himself.

"My my, both of you have such a temper."

(Emily was rather confident in herself at the moment, being dead can make you feel invincible.)

"I told Johnny boy, I was talking to the lovely lady, whose name is Emily by the way. And she is annoying as well."

"Hey! Not nice!" Emily tried to kick Meat, but her foot simply passed through him.

Nny just rolled his eyes and ignored the little figurine like he was used to this behavior.

"Come on Emily, let us go somewhere more private so we can… talk." Emily could hear the implication in his voice.

"Uhmm, yeah, and how will you do that? You're sort of plastic."

"Oh don't worry about me, I will catch up, just go into the room at the end of the hall."

"Sssuure, I kind of wanted to look around anyway."

Emily went down the hallway, just like the toy had told her too. The rational part of her mind that told her this was weird and was not actually happening died along with her body. Everything seemed possible now that she was a phantom-like-thing.

As she neared the end of the hallway there were two doors. One was cracked open and she could see it was a bathroom, the other door was closed.

"_I wonder if I can go through walls…"_

Emily put her hand against the door, thinking about her hand going right through. She took her hand out again, and this time thought about her hand just touching the door, like she would have done if she was still alive. She felt the cool hard wood under her hand.

"That was easier than I thought it would be!"

Now she just walked right through the door, finding Meat sitting on a little table. The only piece if furniture in the room that was not broken.

"How did you do that?"

"Told ya Emmy, magic!"

"Don't call me Emmy."

"Okay! Anyway, we need to discuss what you plan on doing while you are here, which I think will be for quite awhile."

"'While I am here'? I plan on going into the light or what ever it is as soon as possible, I am not staying here."

"Well it's hard to find a light in this place that isn't a light bulb. You will be here for a long time, I can assure you. So what are you going to do while you are here? What do you want?"

"…I…I want revenge. He killed me."

Emily could sense a twisted little smile spreading across Meat's features. That may have been the answer he was looking for.

"And what will you do to get this?"

"Uhmm, ghostly stuff?"

The smile seemed to fade a little bit.

"Oh, well, it's a start. Maybe this will still turn out to be amusing. Have you figured out how to touch stuff yet? Ya know, open door and shit like that."

In response to the question Emily kicked Meat and sent him flying across the room.

"How was that?"

* * *

What did you think? 

Next chapter will be up after I write it, and get at least three reviews on this one.

Thanks!


	2. Familiar Faces

Wow, sorry that took a million years, we moved to a new house, and them computers died...it was horrible, although I liket he house. Anyway, heres chapter two, enjoy.

* * *

Emily had been haunting the house for a few weeks, and Nny had yet to notice. For awhile she amused herself my narrating everything that happened around her, but soon grew bored of that too, but not before driving Meat completely insane.

She had now taken to drifting through the house and getting to know her new abode, but she had yet to discover all of the rooms in the basement. A few times she messed with the prisoners, once letting a few of them go, just to see what happened. She followed them around as they scrambled through the house, but they only ended up getting lost deeper in the basement and falling victim to dehydration and hunger, one man actually tried to eat another, but only succeeded in getting his head bashed in. Emily laughed at that, by now she had been totally desensitized to the whole dead people thing.

So far, she had not run into any other ghosts, as far as she could tell, she was the only one haunting this particular residence.

Today, she was exploring a new floor of the basement, it was pretty much empty, a few boxes, filled with various metal pointy things, a painting or two and some bone fragments. As she continued her way through the floor, she came across a door that was boarded up on the out side; naturally Emily decided to go in. She poked her head through that wall and what she saw there shocked and horrified her, and if she had still been alive, she would have died all over again. It was a shrine, dedicated to none other than Nny.

A old wooden table sat against the wall, a detailed painting of Nny's face in the middle, to the sides, some dead flowers, a few shirts , photographs , Noodle Boy pictures, candles, and some rusty hooks and a blood encrusted mallet.

"What the hell is this…?" Emily whispered as she drifted through the wall to inspect the room more thoroughly. She then saw that the walls had inscriptions of love and devotion scraped into them. Some of them being "MMY&NNY" or "Jimmy and Johnny 4ever!"

"_What are you doing here!?"_ There was a harsh whisper behind her, Emily whipped around to find an ugly Nny look-alike, and he was crouched down in a corner, scrawling another love note into the wall. Emily glanced at the other walls, all of them were covered, even the ceiling, some letters overlapping. This guy had been here for awhile. She looked back to the corner, but instead of being crouched in a ball with an animal look in his eyes, he was an inch from her face.

"You shouldn't be heeeeeere, this is not a place for you, ONLY THE PURE CAN ENTER THIS PLACE! THE HOLY TEMPLE!" He screamed, flailing like he was being attacked by a squid, then suddenly he was still again. "You should leave now."

Emily's stomach was a tight knot, she sort of wanted to leave, but then again, this could turn out to be a fun situation.

"And why should I leave? I live here, I have the right to go where I want in my own house." She replied curtly.

"Ah, ah ahahaha but I live here too." A grin spread across his face, looking like a cat who just caught a mouse.

"I haven't seen you around here."

"I know how to stay hidden, out of the way. I'm learning the art you know, I can't get in the way, no, not in the way. Johnny and I are cleansing the world." His gaze flickered lovingly toward the painting.

"Umm…Yeah. I see. So you like Johnny eh?" This was fun.

"Oh yes, we're soul mates, that's why I stay, I don't get on the bus. He needs me. He needs his Jimmy." He was nodding his head rapidly.

"Jimmy? He's never mentioned you, and what bus?"

"He doesn't know I watch over him, doesn't know I am there watching every move he makes…..The bus driver keeps asking me to come with him, but I always say no. No no no."

"WHAT BUS!!??"

"The bus that takes the dead people away, after they die, one comes by every month." Jimmy cocked his head to the left.

"My God, you are completely insane. This isn't fun anymore, I leave now." As Emily walked through the wall, Jimmy poked his head out and called after her

"You should get on that bus, I don't like competition." His tone was dark.

When Emily got back to the main floor, she saw Meat sitting on the arm of the couch, Nny appeared to be out.

"Hey Meat, guess what I saw."

"A corpse?"

"Yes, but that's normal."

"Hmm...was it a..."

"You don't actually have to guess. Just say 'what?' jeez."

"Oh fine, kill my fun. _what_?"

"I met a freaky kid named Jimmy."

"Oh yes, I know him, lurks in the shadows allot, stalks, nice guy, I like him."

"I thought you might, what's his story anyway?" Emily sat crossed legged on the floor, looking like a child awaiting a bed time story.

"Ah well, let me see here..." Meat took on a grandfatherly tone and began to tell a wonderful tale, about one sided love.

"It all began a little bit after Nny came back to life." Meats voice implied that he was thoughtfully looking off into the distance.

"He died?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but that's another story, for another time, anyway Nny has come back to life, and his mind is filled with all sorts of questions, one of which was about hair, but there was a great knocking on the door! And when Nny went to opened it, there was Jimmy, bright and full of sunshine and eager to learn the beautiful craft of mass murder, he had even made his own tools and everything, I myself would have called him the perfect pupil. But things were not to be good." Meat said gravely "Although he admired Nny greatly and was willing to do anything he was told, Nny knew that any one who wanted to be what he had become, had to be worse off that he was to begin with. Young Jimmy had practiced to kill people, who may very well have been assholes, but killed people who were innocent of the crimes he accused them of. His methods were also those that Nny disagreed with strongly. And so he was asked to leave! But Jimmy was so head strong that he refused and even followed Nny into that basement!"

"Oh my God, the BASEMENT?!?!? Death wiiiiiishhhh!!!"

"...You just shattered the story telling mood, you bitch."

"Oh well sooorryyy."

"You should be."

"Get on with it."

"Fine, SO, Jimmy followed Nny into the basement, and Nny stabbed him with a knife in the shoulder, then ripped his torso open with hooks, Nny then kindly explained to him why he was being murdered and why in his own opinion, he was the scum of the earth. Jimmy used his last breaths to cough out something like "But I'm just like youuuuu", then Nny smashed his head in with a hammer."

Emily was wide eyed.

"BUT IT DOES NOT END THERE!!"

She gasped.

"Jimmy was so persistent, that he stayed after death, and followed Nny's every move, silently learning the art in the shadows, although he can never use it. Finally, after years of ghostliness, he was driven over the brink of insanity, and is now something that resembles Golem. The End."

"You make me sound so e-vile. If you had been there, you would have known that that girl deserved what I gave her." Jimmy appeared from around the corner, narrowing his eyes.

Emily jumped, and Meat squeaked in surprise, which made both Jimmy and Emily spin around and stare at him in horror, he had sounded like a little mouse.

"Well you must have done something really horrible if _Johnny_ thought it was bad." Emily said returning to Jimmy.

"That doesn't matter anymore" Jimmy shrugged "He's about to come home, be quiet." He clung to the side of the couch and stared at the door in anticipation, reminding Emily of a dog waiting for its master to come home.

_"Not to far from the truth I guess." _Emily laughed in her head.

Suddenly the door burst open, and in came none other than Nny, covered from head to foot in mud.

"PEOPLE AND THER GODDAMN CARS GOING THROUGH THE GODDAMN PUDDLES DON'T EVEN CARE IF SOMEONE GETS SPLASHED THEY JUST KEEP GODDAMN FUCKING GOING!!!" He stormed through the house and walked through the hall and into the bathroom, all the while still yelling and ranting.

Jimmy gave a happy sigh and watched him go down the hall.

"How come you're not hiding from me anymore?" asked Emily.

"You already know I'm here, I don't think it matters if I hide or not."

In the bathroom, you could here the shower start; Jimmy stared at the door with wide eyes.

There was a long awkward moment as every one just sat and stared at each other. Them Emily suddenly had a bright idea.

"I know how to exercise my ghostly abilities!" She gasped, and got up and ran down the hall.

"What are you doing?!" Screeched Jimmy, sprinting after her "The shadows! The shadows! We need to stay in the shadows!"

But Emily had already disappeared behind the bathroom door, and the toilet flushing could be heard (accompanied with a pain filled shriek from the basement) and Emily popped out of the door again, just as another high pitch shriek came from the bathroom. Emily and Meat burst out laughing, Emily fell down and was holding her sides, while in the other room, you could hear Meat fall off the couch and roll around, gasping with laughter.

"Oh God, oh God, well played my girl, that was amazing." Meat choked out in-between laughs.

Jimmy looked like he was absolutely ready to tear Emily apart, she had caused pain to his idol, but before he could advance, Nny burst out of the door, wrapped up in a towel, with a furious expression, mud still smudged on his person. Jimmy became red in the face and ran through the wall. Meat and Emily laughed even more. Nny stalked down the hall way.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS TH-...WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!???!" He pointed an accusing finger at Emily, she stopped laughing, but a broad smile still clung to her face.

"You can see me." She stood up and danced a bit.

"Yeah and I can fucking see you, get out of my house before I crush you head with my boot." He growled.

"What boot?" Emily said with a smug expression. Just then Nny seemed to realize he was just wearing a towel and ran down the hall.

"WHEN I GET BACK YOU BETTER BE GONE!" He yelled in a panicked voice.

"Now that he can see me, I can annoy him with more efficiency!" An evil look seemed to spread across her face, all the possibilities spread out before her, being seen opened so many doors! A few minutes later Nny peeked out from around the corner of the room, fully clothed, and when he saw Emily still sitting on the floor, a little smile twitched at his mouth.

"I see you have decided to stay, I think you are going to regret your decision." He advanced with a knife clutched in his right hand.

"It's not like I have a choice about leaving, you don't think I have already tried?" She seemed quite calm which confused Nny.

"Well I hope you like being stabbed repeatedly in the torso, because that's what's coming for you." He leapt at her and stuck the knife in her stomach, but it just passed right through, and she just stood there looking amused. Nny stood back and tried to stab her again, nothing was happening; his hand was passing right through her.

"I...said...stabbed in the torso!!" nothing "STABBED IN THE TORSO! TORSO! Stabbed in the head? GAH WHY DON"T YOU DIE?!?!" He flailed his arms around in frustration.

"You don't recognize me? You should, you shoved wrist watches in my eyes and cut off my hands."

"Then why are you here." He whined, disappointed that he couldn't kill her again. (He now remembered killing her the first time, because that was the first time he had done the wrist watch thing.)

"Is it safe...?" Jimmy whispered from inside the wall, he poked his head out, still red in the face; his voice was shaking a bit. Seeing that much of his hero all at once was a shock that he was not ready for.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Johnny screamed spinning around and pointing at Jimmy, this was just too much for him, too many dead people who weren't dead.

"You...you don't know who I am?" Jimmy's eyes widened pathetically. "I'm your biggest fan!" He wailed, and actually started crying.

"Yeah Nny you should know who your biggest fan is!" snickered Meat. It was obvious he was enjoying this.

Johnny turned on Meat "You _knew _about them?! How long?? Why didn't you tell me there were freaky ghost things!?!?!?"

"Hey, I tried to tell you, you thought that I was full of shit." He shrugged.

"Maybe that's because you are."

Soon the two were enveloped in a huge argument, and had completely forgotten the two specters that sat watching them, one amused, one afraid and depressed. Finally after about fifteen minutes of incoherent yelling, Nny blurted something out about visiting the neighbor kid and stormed out the door, slamming it for good measure.

"Don't worry kids; Mommy and Daddy were just having a disagreement, every thing is ok." Meat smiled sarcastically.

* * *

What did ya think? I was a bit disapointed with the ending myself... hopefully the next chapter wont take so long, I still have to figure out what I am going to do. Reviews?

* * *


End file.
